Schwarzwasser (Episode)
"Schwarzwasser" (im Original: "Blackwater") ist die neunte Episode der zweiten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die neunzehnte Folge der gesamten Serie. Die Regie führte Neil Marshall. Das Drehbuch verfasste George R.R. Martin. Die Erstausstrahlung fand am 27. Mai 2012 auf dem amerikanischen Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 19. Juli 2012 auf Sky. Inhalt Der Krieg um den Eisernen Thron von Westeros hat einen neuen Höhepunkt erreicht, als die Schlacht am Schwarzwasser beginnt. Die belagerten Lennisters verteidigen die Hauptstadt gegen eine erdrückende Übermacht, aber ihr Befehlshaber, Tyrion Lennister, hat eine Überraschung für seinen Feind parat. Derweil werden die Hofdamen, darunter Cersei Lennister und Sansa Stark, in Sicherheit gebracht. Die Königin nutzt die Gelegenheit, um sich zu betrinken und Sansa zu schikanieren. Ihr Leben und die Existenz des Hauses Lennister hängt vom Sieg über Stannis Baratheon, dem zweitjüngsten Bruder von Robert Baratheon und Lord von Drachenstein ab, der seine Armee persönlich anführt. Sein Sieg scheint bereits gewiss, als sogar Sandor Clegane an seine Grenzen geht. Wer kann die Entscheidungsschlacht gewinnen? : Text: RTL II Handlung Davos und sein Sohn Matthos stehen an Bord von einem der Schiffe, die nach Königsmund unterwegs sind, machen sich jedoch Sorgen, ob der Flotte nicht doch der Wind in die Quere kommen könnte. Matthos fragt, ob sein Vater sich darauf freut, seine Heimat wiederzusehen, doch Davos ist nicht sicher, ob die Eroberung von Königsmund so leicht vonstatten gehen wird. Matthos versichert ihm, dass er an seinen Vater und Kapitän glaubt. Tyrion liegt wach und grübelt; als Shae neben ihm ebenfalls erwacht und ihn auf seine Sorgen anspricht, gesteht er, vor der bevorstehenden Schlacht Angst zu haben. Shae erinnert ihn an ihr erstes Zusammentreffen. Damals hatte Tyrion vermutet, es könne seine letzte Nacht auf der Welt sein, also sollte Shae ihm diese so schön wie möglich machen. Da er diese Befürchtung auch jetzt wieder hegt, kommt Shae auf seine damalige Aufforderung zurück. Cersei spricht mit Pycelle, von dem sie Essenz vom Nachtschatten, ein starkes Schlafmittel verlangt. Pycelle gibt ihr das Mittel, warnt sie jedoch, dass mehr als ein paar Tropfen tödlich sein können. Cersei bemerkt trocken, das sei ihr sehr wohl bewusst, und weist Pycelle die Tür. Bronn sitzt in einer Baracke mit einer Horde Soldaten, die am Vorabend der Schlacht ausgelassen trinken, huren und lautstark "Der Regen von Castamaer" singen. Armeca, die auf Bronns Schoß sitzt, lobt seine Singstimme und bemerkt, dass Bronns Nase seltsam geformt ist. Bronn macht sich daran, ihr zu erläutern, wie oft sie ihm von wem unter welchen Umständen gebrochen wurde. Da betritt Sandor Clegane die Baracke; es wird still. Bronn bemerkt streitlustig, dass "der Hund" ihn nicht besonders gut leiden könne. Die beiden lassen ein paar bissige Bemerkungen über den jeweils anderen fallen. Letztlich meint Clegane, Bronn und die anderen seien keinen Deut besser als er, da sie das Töten ebenfalls genießen. Bronn geht auf ihn zu und greift nach seinem Dolch, als die Glocken sie zur Verteidigung der Stadt rufen und die Konfrontation unterbrechen. Varys lauscht dem Klang der Glocken sowie dem Trommelwirbel, der von Stannis' Flotte herüberdröhnt, und meint zu Tyrion, er habe diesen Klang immer gehasst, da die Glocken jedes Mal Horror verkünden - ein toter König, eine Belagerung oder dergleichen. Tyrion, dem sein Knappe Podrick gerade seine Rüstung anlegt, kommt auf die Verteidigungsstrategie zu sprechen, worauf Varys ihm eine Karte zeigt. Darauf sind versteckte Gänge verzeichnet, die durch die Stadtmauer führen. Schließlich wünscht Varys ihm Glück für die Schlacht. Im Thronsaal wiederholt Tyrion gegenüber Bronn seine Anweisungen. Bronn bestätigt diese leicht genervt, meint aber, Tyrion solle sich nicht umbringen lassen. Tyrion wünscht ihm das Gleiche und nennt ihn dabei "Freund", was Bronn amüsiert, denn seine Freundschaft zu Tyrion basiert eher auf seiner Bezahlung. Auf dem Weg hinaus kommen die beiden an einer Gruppe adliger Damen vorbei, die in der Festung bei Cersei Unterschlupf finden sollen. Unter ihnen sind Sansa Stark und Shae. Tyrion verabschiedet sich zuerst höflich von Sansa; dann, als sie von Joffrey herbeizitiert wird und damit außer Hörweite ist, von Shae, die ihn bittet, auf sich achtzugeben. Joffrey hat indessen Spaß daran, Sansa zu demütigen; er verlangt von ihr, sein Schwert Herzfresser zu küssen, um es für die Schlacht zu segnen. Sansa tut, wie ihr befohlen und gibt sich sehr unterwürfig. Als die Krieger abmarschieren, meint Shae traurig, dass einige der Knaben niemals zurückkommen würden. Sansa meint, Joffrey werde zurückkommen - die Schlimmsten überleben immer. Shae ermahnt sie zu schweigen, dann gesellen sie sich zu Cersei und den anderen Frauen. Cersei beginnt, sich zu betrinken; als sie nach Sansas Gesellschaft verlangt, setzt diese sich eingeschüchtert zu ihr. Cersei lässt auch ihr Wein einschenken und fragt, ob sie immer noch ihre Periode habe. Als Sansa dies bejaht, meint Cersei, das sei doch sehr passend - die Soldaten bluten vor der Festung und Sansa in der Festung. Sansa fragt beunruhigt nach dem Grund für die Anwesenheit von Ilyn Payn. Cersei antwortet, er sei zu ihrem Schutz da, und als ein Diener ihr meldet, dass bereits die ersten Leute versucht haben zu desertieren, verlangt Cersei augenblicklich, dass diese geköpft werden und ihre Köpfe, zur Abschreckung auf Spieße gesteckt, ausgestellt werden. Sansa ist entsetzt und nimmt einen großen Schluck Wein. thumb|300px|Bronn macht sich bereit zum Angriff. Als die Schiffe von Stannis in die Schwarzwasserbucht einfahren, wird Joffrey panisch, da von seiner Flotte nur ein einziges Schiff zu sehen ist. Auch Davos wird nervös und wittert eine Falle. Tyrion behält jedoch die Ruhe und beharrt darauf, zu warten, bis die Schiffe nahe genug sind. Dann gibt er Bronn ein Zeichen, der daraufhin einen brennenden Pfeil abfeuert. Davos erkennt von seinem Schiff aus eine grüne Flüssigkeit, die vom völlig unbemannten Schiff der Königsflotte ins Wasser fließt, und will Matthos warnen. Im gleichen Moment trifft Bronns Pfeil auf das mit Seefeuer gefüllte Schiff und es explodiert auf dem Fluss. Dabei gehen mehrere von Stannis' Schiffen in Flammen auf und sowohl Davos' Sohn Matthos als auch zahllose andere Männer werden vom Feuer verschlungen. Von dem folgenden Brand sind sowohl der Pyromantiker Hallyn als auch Joffrey begeistert. Bronn, Tyrion und Sandor Clegane haben Mühe, ihr Entsetzen zu verbergen, während Stannis' Armeen auf dem Fluss um ihr Leben kämpfen. Dennoch gelingt es einer größeren Anzahl von ihnen, am Strand anzulegen. Stannis ist zwar angesichts seiner um ihn herum sterbenden Männer ebenfalls erschüttert, er besteht aber, entgegen der Proteste eines Soldaten, auf den Angriff, obwohl ihm klar ist, dass er enorme Verluste in Kauf nehmen muss. Tyrion, dessen großer Gegenschlag das Seefeuer war und der Stannis ansonsten nicht viel entgegenzusetzen hat, ist über Stannis' Hartnäckigkeit nicht erfreut. thumb|300px|Brand auf dem Schwarzwasser-Fluss Sansa hat sich mit einigen anderen Damen zum Beten zusammengefunden, als Cersei, mittlerweile ziemlich betrunken, sie erneut zu sich ruft. Sie fragt Sansa, worum sie gebetet hat. als Sansa antwortet, sie habe die Götter angebetet, Gnade über sie walten zu lassen, hakt Cersei nach, ob das auch für sie und Joffrey gelte. Anschließend macht sie sich über Sansas Gebete lustig. Die Götter seien niemals gnädig, da sie auch Cersei ihre verstorbene Mutter nicht zurückgegeben haben, als sie in ihrer Kindheit dafür gebetet hatte. Sie fügt an, ihr Vater habe ihr beigebracht, sich nicht auf die Götter zu verlassen. Sansa fragt, ob denn Lord Tywin nicht an die Götter glaube, worauf Cersei meint, er glaube an sie, er möge sie nur nicht. Sansa spricht die Möglichkeit an, dass Stannis Königsmund erobern könne, und da Cersei ahnt, dass Sansa genau darauf hofft, wird sie wütend. Sie erklärt, in dem Fall gäbe es keine Chance zu einer Verhandlung, weil sie Stannis weder verführen noch zu Gnade bewegen kann. Zudem würden sie und alle anderen Damen bei einer Eroberung wohl kaum einer Reihe von Misshandlungen und Vergewaltigungen entgehen. Indessen haben Stannis' Boote am Ufer angelegt und seine Männer stürmen die Stadtmauer. Während Joffrey panisch wird, sorgt Tyrion dafür, dass die Männer auf der Mauer brennende Pfeile auf die Eroberer abschießen und sie, sobald sie näher kommen, mit Steinen torpedieren. Sandor Clegane und Lancel Lennister führen einen Ausfall gegen Stannis' Truppen. Lancel ist verängstigt und wird von einem Pfeil in die Schulter getroffen, wohingegen Clegane all denen, die ohne einen Tropfen Blut an der Klinge sterben, alle möglichen Strafen androht. Stannis' Leute versuchen mittlerweile, die Mauer zu erklimmen. Cersei setzt ihr Trinkgelage im Inneren der Festung fort und erzählt Sansa von ihrer Kindheit mit ihrem Zwillingsbruder wobei sie sich bitter beklagt, dass sie ständig unterschiedlich behandelt wurden, obwohl sie sich zum Verwechseln ähnlichen sahen und manchmal aus Spaß die Rollen getauscht haben. Während Jaime ein Ritter wurde, wurde sie an Robert Baratheon verschachert. Sansa wendet ein, Cersei sei immerhin Roberts Königin gewesen, worauf Cersei spottet: "Und du wirst die von Joffrey - viel Spaß!" Dann wird sie auf Shae aufmerksam, spricht sie an und stellt anhand ihres Akzents fest, dass sie aus Lorath stammt. Da sie kaum einen ordentlichen Hofknicks zustande bringt, will Cersei wissen, wie ein Mädchen aus niederen Verhältnissen es zur Dienerin am Königshof gebracht hat. Shae wird leicht panisch, doch bevor sie sich eine Lüge ausdenken muss, platzt der verwundete Lancel herein. Er berichtet, dass trotz des erfolgreichen Seefeuer-Anschlags Stannis nicht zurückweicht, woraufhin Cersei verlangt, dass Joffrey sofort von der Front entfernt und in der Festung in Sicherheit gebracht wird. Lancel geht, um ihren Befehl auszuführen. Cersei sagt Sansa indessen die Wahrheit über die Anwesenheit von Ilyn Payn. Er soll sie nicht beschützen, sondern töten, falls Königsmund fällt. Cersei will auf diese Weise einer Vergewaltigung und Gefangennahme entgehen. Vor den Stadtmauern geht der Kampf weiter, Clegane erstarrt entsetzt angesichts des Feuers, das ihn umgibt. Bronn rettet ihm das Leben, indem er einen Soldaten, der auf ihn zuläuft, erschießt, dennoch zieht sich Clegane zurück. Während Stannis bereits auf der Stadtmauer angekommen ist, verweigert Sandor Clegane zunächst Tyrion, dann auch Joffrey den Gehorsam. Seine Angst vor dem Feuer macht ihn kampfunfähig. Nachdem er gegangen ist und Joffrey dem Ruf seiner Mutter in die Festung gefolgt ist, den Lancel ihm überbracht hat, verlieren viele der Soldaten den Mut. Tyrion beschließt daraufhin, selbst eine Attacke anzuführen. Er hält eine Rede an die Soldaten, in der er sie ermahnt, dass sie nicht für Ruhm oder Gold oder ihren König kämpfen, sondern für ihre eigene Stadt und dass er als verschriener "Halbmann" doch wohl kaum mutiger sein kann als sie alle. Er will sie durch die versteckten Gänge auf die Außenseite der Mauer führen und Stannis' Armee in den Rücken fallen. Durch seine Worte mitgerissen jubeln die Lennister-Soldaten und folgen ihm in die Schlacht. thumb|300px|Tyrion spricht zu den Truppen. Lancel, dem die gefallene Moral nach dem Verschwinden des Königs aufgefallen ist, läuft in die Festung, um Cersei um Erlaubnis zu bitten, Joffrey wieder aufs Schlachtfeld zu bringen. Cersei verweigert das, woraufhin Lancel sie zornig darauf hinweist, dass die Stadt im Begriff ist zu fallen. Cersei schlägt ihn daraufhin zu Boden und verlässt mit Tommen den Raum. Die adligen Damen brechen in Panik aus, doch Sansa beruhigt sie mit der Behauptung, Joffrey kämpfe tapfer und Cersei habe für ihrer aller Sicherheit gesorgt. Sie stimmt ein Lied an die Götter an, woraufhin die anderen Damen einstimmen, doch Shae besteht darauf, dass Sansa flieht. Sie verlangt von ihr, zu Stannis zu gehen, da dieser Sansa nichts antun würde. Sansa bittet Shae, mit ihr zu kommen, um nicht vergewaltigt zu werden, woraufhin Shae sagt, sie müsse dableiben, um sich von jemandem zu verabschieden. Auch zeigt sie ihr einen Dolch, den sie bei sich trägt, mit der Versicherung, niemand würde sie vergewaltigen. Sansa läuft folgsam in ihr Zimmer und riegelt es ab, um ihre Flucht vorzubereiten. Zu ihrem Schrecken ist sie nicht allein, Sandor Clegane sitzt da und betrinkt sich. Als Sansa ihn nach der Schlacht fragt, gesteht er seine Fahnenflucht. Er sagt, er will irgendwohin gehen, wo es nicht brennt; er könnte nach Norden gehen und sie mitnehmen. Sansa meint unsicher, dass Stannis ihr nichts antun werde, weil sie von Wert sei. Daraufhin weist Sandor sie wütend darauf hin, dass Stannis wie die meisten anderen Menschen ein Mörder ist. Angesichts seiner Wut zeigt sich Sansa jedoch sehr sicher, dass er sie nicht verletzen werde. Er bestätigt dies und geht. Tyrion und seine Leute liefern sich einen heftigen Kampf mit Stannis' Armeen, wobei auch Tyrion mehrere Leute tötet. Es scheint, als könnten sie den Gegner zurückschlagen, und die Lennister-Truppen beginnen schon, den "Halbmann" zu bejubeln, als der Rest von Stannis' Armee angreift - eine eindeutige Überzahl. Dennoch stellen sich die Lennister-Truppen dem Kampf. Tyrion bekommt unerwartete Hilfe von dem Königsgardisten Mandon Moor, doch dann versucht dieser selbst, ihn zu töten. Podrick kann das verhindern, indem er überraschend tapfer einen Speer durch Moor jagt, doch Tyrion sinkt schwer getroffen zu Boden, da Moores Schnitt quer durch sein Gesicht ging. Bevor Tyrion das Bewusstsein verliert, sieht er die Armee seines Vaters, gemeinsam mit der Armee der Tyrells, eintreffen. thumb|300px|Cersei versucht, Tommen zu beruhigen. Cersei hat sich mit Tommen in den menschenleeren Thronsaal begeben und sitzt, ihren Sohn auf dem Schoß, auf dem Eisernen Thron. Tommen fürchtet sich vor den Geräuschen der Schlacht, woraufhin ihm Cersei eine Geschichte eines Löwenjungen erzählt. Dieses lebt im Wald und hat Angst vor den anderen Tieren, weshalb die Löwenmutter ihm sagt, er brauche keine Angst zu haben, denn eines Tages würden sich alle Tiere vor ihm verneigen, die Füchse des Südens, die Bären und die Wölfe des Nordens, die Fische im Fluss und die Bestien der See, die Falken im Himmel und die Hirsche des Waldes. Dann reicht Cersei Tommen das Fläschchen mit der Essenz vom Nachtschatten; sie will sich und ihren Sohn vergiften, um den Angreifern zu entgehen. Doch kurz bevor Tommen das Mittel schluckt, wird die Tür zum Saal aufgestoßen - Loras Tyrell und Tywin Lennister treten ein. Als Cerseis Vater ihr den Sieg verkündet, lässt sie das Fläschchen fallen, das auf dem Fußboden zerbricht, und umarmt Tommen erleichtert. Auftritte Erste Auftritte *Ser Boros Blount (Identifiziert) *Ser Imry Florent Tode *Matthos Seewert *Ser Mandon Moor Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Lena Headey als Cersei Lennister *Liam Cunningham als Davos Seewert *Sophie Turner als Sansa Stark *Jack Gleeson als Joffrey Baratheon *Rory McCann als Sandor Clegane *Stephen Dillane als Stannis Baratheon *Jerome Flynn als Bronn *Conleth Hill als Varys *Sibel Kekilli als Shae *Charles Dance als Tywin Lennister Nebendarsteller *Daniel Portman als Podrick Payn *Callum Wharry als Tommen Baratheon *Eugene Simon als Lancel Lennister *Finn Jones als Loras Tyrell *Julian Glover als Pycelle Gastdarsteller *Kerr Logan als Matthos Seewert *Sahara Knite als Armeca *Roy Dotrice als Hallyn *Wilko Johnson als Ilyn Payn Anmerkungen Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie *Der Angriff in der Serie weicht leicht von dem im Buch ab, wo sich ein Landheer der Baratheons auf der anderen Seite des Flusses zum Angriff bereit macht. *Zudem schickt Tyrion nicht nur ein einzelnes Schiff gegen die gegnerische Flotte los. Allerdings ist auch im Buch die Königsflotte zahlenmäßig stark unterlegen. *Tommen ist in der Serie bei seiner Mutter. In der Romanvorlage hat Cersei ihn bereits Wochen vor der Schlacht aus Königsmund hinaus in Sicherheit bringen lassen. *Sansas Begegnung mit Sandor Clegane während der Schlacht verläuft im Buch etwas anders. Sandor bedroht Sansa mit einem Dolch und zwingt sie, für ihn zu singen. Auch lässt er seinen weißen Königsgarde-Umhang bei ihr zurück. Galerie 209SchwarzwasserTywinLoras.jpg Schwarzwasserbucht Seefeuerexplosion CA.jpg 209SchwarzwasserJoffrey(1).jpg 209SchwarzwasserHerzfresser (2).jpg 209Davos Seewert Promo.jpg Schlacht am Schwarzwasser Lincoln Renall.jpg 209 Joffrey Sandor Shae Sansa.jpg 209 Cersei Tommen 02.jpg 209 Cersei Lennister und Tommen Baratheon.png 209 Joffrey Baratheon und Sansa Stark.jpg 209 Cersei Tommen 01.jpg 209 Varys 02.jpg 209 Varys 01.jpg 209 Joffrey 01.jpg 209 Sansa Shae Tyrion.jpg 209 Joffrey Tyrion Podrick.jpg 209 Bronn brennender Pfeil.jpg 209 Sansa 01.jpg 209 Tyrion 02.jpg 209 Joffrey Sansa Sandor.jpg 209 Tyrion 01.jpg 209 Tyrion Lennister vor der Rede.jpg 209 Joffrey.jpg 209 Stannis.jpg 209 Varys.jpg 209 Tyrion.jpg 209 Cersei Tommen.jpg 209 Sansa.jpg 209 Davos.jpg 209 Lancel.jpg 209 Matthos.jpg 209 Hallyn.jpg 209 Sandor Lancel.jpg 209 Shae Tyrion.jpg 209 Tyrion Podrick.jpg 209 Sansa Joffrey.jpg 209 Schlacht am Schwarzwasser.jpg Zitate Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise en:Blackwater es:Aguasnegras (serie) fr:La Néra it:L'assedio pl:Czarny Nurt (odcinek) pt-br:Água Negra ro:Bătălia ru:Черноводная Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 2